


Until The Last Moment

by SgtLia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fat mammals singing, Gen, Sadness, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: Nathan surely wasn't stable anymore, but that doesn't mean he had to be dumb, too. Just manipulable. Jeez, everything happened so fast.





	Until The Last Moment

Room 111.

Inside, the sound of whale song could be heard.

A young man sat on the edge of his bed, eyes set on the wall in front of him. His trembling body tried to steady itself by clutching both hands around his jacket, desperately hugging himself. It didn't help much. Not at all.

Everything remained dark. This room as well as his doomed soul. No hope in sight. Everything was hopeless by now but it would be over soon. No more suffering, no more exploitation. Only a few minutes were left, maybe seconds, until someone would come and get him.

HE will come to get him!

Nathan surely wasn't stable anymore, but that doesn't mean he had to be dumb, too. Just manipulable. Jeez, everything happened so fast.

He tightened his grip. The sound of seams getting teared apart let him wonder. What does it sound like, when Mr. Jeffersson... when he... Nathan caught a single tear rolling down his cheek followed by a sob. Was he really ready for this?

"Shhht... calm down, Nate. Soon it'll be over, everything will be fine. Don't be afraid."

His upper body swayed from side to side softly, trying to settle down. Sean Prescott, his father, won't have to be concerned anymore. At least not about the wayward son. And Jefferson, the oh so famous photographer, would have eliminated yet another person. All in all, it seemed that Nathan's death would be the best option for everyone.

The 18-years old boy was pulled back into reality, when his smartphone vibrated suddenly. He looked up while searching said object. There, it lied on the windowsill. Nathan let go of his mostly torn jacket as he managed to get back on his feet, still shaking. When he reached the window to his left, the display was lighting up happily, showing a number of arrived messages from two contacts called 'Mother' and 'Sean Prescott'.  
The phone's owner ignored them as he quickly deleted everything. After that, he turned his gaze to the darkened window in front of him. It was almost like a reflex, when one hand started to pull up the blind in order to clear the view.

His blue-colored eyes looked up to the sky and it's fluffy white clouds. Some of them resembled a squirrel! A small, innocent squirrel. It really felt good to enjoy the world's beauty for one last time.

Nathan then looked down to the colorful flowers, which framed the sidewalks perfectly. The life outside represented the high contrast with what was going on in this dorm room. There was either black or white. No colors. No friends. When was the last time he felt true happiness? Most likely, when he thought to have found a new father. A better one.

Deception. Lies.

His heart skipped several beats, when a shadow suddenly appeared in his field of view. An indescribable feeling came over him, which made the boy's throat tie up. A brown-haired man dressed in black approached the building. It was strange to see one's own end coming as his grim reaper seemed to hide something under his jacket.

Any last words? Thoughts?

Nathan couldn't stop himself from sobbing anymore, tear after tear rolled down his face, it was impossible to suppress them. Once again, he reached for his phone, desperately trying to open the messenger app with shaking hands. It took the index finger some tries until the voicemail button of the wanted contact appeared on the screen. He tapped on it.

"Max, It's... It's Nathan. I just wanted to say", he tried to hold back the sobs, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate or Rachel, or... didn't wanted to hurt anybody. Everybody... used me", another pause in which he wiped off some tears, "Mr. Jefferson... is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon." the voice, which used to be loud and offensive, was hard to understand by now. "Watch out, Max... He wants to hurt you next. Sorry."

Message sent.

The creaky door made clear that a certain someone had entered the room.

"Good evening, Nathan."

Said boy dropped his phone and turned around slowly. His view was all blurry due to all these tears he shed. Still, he was able to recognize his teacher's, his father's smile. It was the very last fake smile he saw.

The fake kindness from Mark Jefferson.


End file.
